Two Little Girls
by Sexy Blaziken Girl
Summary: Roxie and Iris stumble across some interesting documents on Shauntal's computer, and decide to give it a go. *Lemon warning* Toxigonshipping (name made by Rat2rrj)


Two Little Girls by Faith Brown

"Roxie, I don't get it. It's really confusing." Roxie sighed and tried to explain it to me again.

"You place your second finger on the third fret of the sixth string, then your first finger on the second fret of the fifth string, and then you put you third finger on the third fret of the first string. It's easy!" I tried to position my hands like she had instructed on the guitar, and strummed it hesitantly. Instead of a chord, a horrible, clashing noise came out, like the time my Haxorus stepped on a sharp icicle and screamed in pain. I threw the guitar away, groaning.

"I'm just no good, Roxie! Can we do something else?" Roxie sighed and put her bass back into its case, seeming very reluctant to separate herself from it.

"Alright, Iris, but what do you want to do?" I shrugged, and went for my automatic response: pulling out a Pokeball.

"_Iris!_ You know all your Pokémon are way stronger than mine. It's not fair." I laughed and tucked the Pokeball into the pocket of my outfit, which wasn't my usual Champion outfit of the huge, pink and purple dress, but the outfit I wore when I was the joint Gym Leader of Opelucid City, a white shirt with pink hems and billowing sleeves, a pink skirt tied together at the side and white leggings trimmed with gold.

"Okay, okay, but what else are we supposed to do?" Roxie shrugged, flicking back her strangely white fringe.

"I dunno. We could go on the computer." I looked over at the computer, which was sitting very enticingly in the middle of the room.

"I don't know, Grimsley told me not to...and so did everyone." Roxie's sky blue eyes lit up, and she ran over to the computer. I followed her, my heart starting to speed up.

"Roxie, no! There must be a reason everyone told me to stay away from it." Roxie gave me a wicked grin, her nose crinkling and making the smattering of freckles shift.

"Come on, that's half the fun! I didn't take you to be as gutless as a Pidove." I sighed and pulled up a chair, already feeling guilty.

"Alright, but we don't tell _anyone_ about this. And if anyone walks in, it was all your idea, which it was anyway." Roxie nodded and switched it on. A blue screen popped up, with a password bar.

"Aw, shit, password. Um...any ideas?" I grinned and shoved Roxie over.

"I live with these guys, remember? Now, let's see, the username is Shauntal...so it's going to be referring to ghost-type and writing. Hmm...how about HauntedPen?" I entered it in, but it wasn't right.

"Damn. Okay, plan B. Find something that looks like a password." We ran around the house, which was shared by everyone as a sort of games room and study, among various other things.

"Aha!" I ran out and saw Roxie holding a book, with the title 'Passwords' written in scrawling handwriting, which I immediately recognized as Shauntal's almost illegible writing.

"That looks promising. Let's have a look." Roxie walked over and opened it, frowning.

"Um...I can't read this. You give it a try." I took the book and scanned, barely able to read her handwriting.

"Okay, here we are. Computer password is Cofagrigus parchment, no capitals, no spaces." Roxie ran over to the computer and typed frantically. The computer screen changed from blue to a picture of the whole Elite Four together. Shauntal and Grimsley stood next to each other, Shauntal blushing and with her arm around Grimsley, whereas Grimsley looked aloof and cool. Caitlin and Marshall stood next to each other in merely a friendly way. Alder was standing behind them, smiling peacefully and giving Marshall Buneary ears.

"Why aren't you in this picture?" I raised my eyebrows at Roxie.

"Seriously? Alder was Champion then. This was two years ago. I was just a Gym Leader then." Roxie ahhed, and grabbed the mouse.

"Hmm, now what do we do?" I bit my lip, playing with the hems of my shirt.

"We really shouldn't be on here..." Roxie shrugged, and looked at the folders.

"Hey, what's this? Sundown Stories...hmm...I do want to read something..." Roxie opened the folder, despite my noise of alarm. She looked at the titles of the documents, frowning.

"Hmm, what shall it be...Hoenn Heat or Grassy Love?" I gasped, and tried to grab the mouse.

"Roxie, no!" Roxie clicked on the document entitled 'Grassy Love'. It opened, filling the screen with type.

"Roxie, this is bad, oh Arceus, this is bad, this is very, very bad..." Roxie started reading, then gasped.

"This is...this is...oh Arceus..." I slid onto the chair and began reading.

"_Gardenia had been missing Erika for weeks. The two grass-type Gym Leaders had met in the Eterna Forest when Erika had visited Sinnoh, and they had hit it off straight away. Now, Gardenia was visiting Kanto for the first time, and her first stop was Celadon City._

_Gardenia pushed through the door of the Gym and gasped. The Gym was beautiful, filled with greenery...and it was completely empty, except for the kimono-clad woman standing at the end._

"_Welcome, Gardenia. I've been missing you." Gardenia smiled and walked forward to the end of the Gym, to greet her friend._

"_I've missed you too, Erika. Now, what are we going to try today?" Erika smiled serenely and reached behind her, pulling out a double ended dildo._

"_I thought maybe this toy today." Gardenia grinned and nodded. Erika slipped off her kimono, baring her slim chest and beautiful curves. She walked forward, almost floating, and started to pull the clothes of Gardenia, starting with the green poncho she wore over a close-fitting tank top. Next was the tank top, leaving her chest exposed. Erika playfully tweaked one of her nipples, making it harden._

"_I've missed these, too." Gardenia pulled off her shoes as Erika tackled her shorts, sliding them off with her pale, skilled fingers. Finally, she was as naked as her friend._

"_Now, the real fun begins."_

I read silently, gasping as the story got more risqué. Roxie was silent beside me, breathing heavily. I closed the document and turned off the screen, gasping for air.

"What the fuck was that?" I glared at Roxie.

"See, I told you we shouldn't have gone on there! We obviously weren't meant to read that!" Roxie bit her lip and stood up. My eyes, for some reason, roved over her body. I noticed for the first time how...well, how cute she was, and not in a friend way. She had decent breasts, and she was slim. Dampness started spreading from between my legs.

"Roxie...would it be crazy if I said...I might want to try the stuff in that story?" Roxie gave me a scared glance, which seemed to waver, then dissolve into something I couldn't recognize.

"You might be...but I might be too." Roxie walked over, with a strange glint in her eye. She placed her hands on my shoulders, and leant her head forward. Our lips met, making me suck in a small breath, and then we were kissing. I was making out with my childhood friend, and Arceus, did I like it.

I broke off. "Split up. Surely there's a toy somewhere in here." Roxie ran into the adjoining rooms while I sped up the stairs, quickly finding Shauntal's room. She had a chest with a lock. I pulled out a Pokeball and threw it.

"Lapras, go!" My Lapras surged out, and gave me a strange look.

"Use Ice Beam on the lock." Lapras puffed up her cheeks, and sent a stream of ice onto the lock. It shattered straight away.

"Good job, girl." I tapped the Pokeball on her head, putting her back, and tucked it onto my pocket again. I pulled open the chest. I was right in my suspicions. There were a lot of sex toys in here, even some handcuffs and the like. I disregarded them, going for a double-ended dildo like in the story.

"Iris, did you find anything?" I ran down and saw Roxie with empty hands. I held up the dildo, grinning.

"There's a room with a bed in the hallway." We ran in, Roxie jumping onto the bed. I paused, biting my lip.

"Are you...are you sure you want to do this?" Roxie nodded, removing my concern. I sat down next to her, smiling.

"Then...let's begin." Roxie rolled her eyes at my words, probably thinking up dozens of better alternatives, but I ignored it, hooking my fingers into her dress. Roxie held her arms above her head as I slid off her dress, leaving her only in her bra, panties and boots. She slipped off her bra, baring her breasts, which were plump and pale, tipped with pink nipples. I brushed my fingers over one of them, making her shiver. She slipped off my skirt and panties with one smooth motion, sliding them past my sandals, which I kicked off.

"Roxie..." Roxie quieted me with a kiss, tugging my shirt up. We broke off so the shirt would slide off, but as soon as it was off, we were kissing again, Roxie throwing the shirt away. I didn't wear a bra, so she could get straight to work on my nipples. I made a small squeak as she pinched one of them a little harder than expected.

"Sorry. Um, are we going to use that toy?" I swore, having forgotten about it, and grabbed it. Roxie eyed it, seeing how thick it was. I smiled, seeing her concern.

"Don't worry. We'll take it slow until you're ready." Roxie nodded, sliding off her panties and baring a smooth pussy, shaved to perfection. She positioned herself and nodded. I slid the toy in slowly, but she still gasped as its width eased into her, her head jerking back. Once it was as far in as Roxie could manage, I slid onto my end.

"Holy fuck!" The toy was huge, filling me up almost straight away. I kept pushing it in, gasping with mixed pain and pleasure, until it filled me entirely.

"Unh...Roxie..." Roxie grinned at me, breathing heavily.

"Now what exactly do we do?" I shrugged, accidentally moving forward. We gasped in unison as it pressed into us.

"Um, I guess we do that." We started awkwardly thrusting backwards and forwards, but soon Roxie built up a rhythm, which I quickly identified as the song she'd been trying to teach me. It was slow, but built until it was a very fast-paced song.

"Hey...unh...Roxie, what's this...ah!" I flicked the little switch on the side, and the dildo started vibrating, sending shivers up my legs. I moaned as the feeling hit me, making my hips thrust reflexively. Roxie's eyes lit up with the emotion I'd seen before, which I could now tell was lust, and pushed into it, making a small squeak. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers as we started thrusting in unison, slowly building up into a fast pace. I felt pressure building up in my groin, and I moaned against my friend's lips.

"Roxie, I think I'm about to..." The orgasm hit me before I could finish the sentence, making me shout in pleasure. I moaned as shivers racked my body and heat flooded over me. I said something that I didn't understand in my pleasure-flooded state. I heard Roxie scream, followed by a lot of cursing and shouting.

"I love you Iris!" I fell back, the afterglow making me twitch senselessly on the bedspread. As I began to regain sense, I realised what she'd said.

"Do...do you mean that, Roxie?" Roxie gasped, lying against the bed head, still in the throes of her own orgasm. I waited for her to be able to speak, then nodded at her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I meant it. I do love you." I leant over and kissed her, a slow, sweet kiss instead of the passionate, lust-filled ones we had shared during the sex.

"I think I love you too. We should do this again sometime. Maybe, I dunno, next week?" Roxie nodded, grinning.

"I'll empty out the Gym, and we can meet up there. Your Archeops knows Fly, right?" I shook my head and rummaged in my pocket, pulling out a HM disk.

"I can always teach it to him. I guess I see you next week." Roxie grinned and collected her clothes, putting them on. I slid my own on and saw her to the door. After she left, I turned off the computer and turned on the television, grinning at the events of the night.

Grimsley and Shauntal arrived a few hours later, Shauntal with her glasses a little crooked and giggling.

"I'm going to go get my pen and paper. Get the room ready." Grimsley nodded and walked off, going right into the room Roxie and I had used.

"Oh, Iris, you naughty girl. What have you been doing?" Grimsley walked out, holding the double ended dildo with a smirk on his face. I bit my lip, refraining from bursting out with the whole story.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Shauntal doesn't need to know, although, I think she could write a fairly good story about it..." Grimsley left me with that haunting thought, going back into the bedroom. I leaned back into the couch, channel surfing, when I stumbled across the footage of Roxie's latest concert, from two weeks ago. I sat back and smiled at the familiar music, letting the day's memories rush through my mind.

I couldn't wait for next week.

* * *

Well, here's another one shot. I just got randomly struck by this idea and loved it. It's random, yeah, but you gotta admit, it works.

Reviews would be great! I love to get feedback!

Thanks for reading, Sexy Blaziken Girl 3


End file.
